Abe Rogers
Name: Abe Rogers Alias: American’s Fighting Son; American Fighting Machine Hometown: Manhattan, New York Height: 6'2" Weight: 285lbs. Gimmick: Known as the Captain America of the Wrestling World fighting for Truth, Justice, and the American Way of Life. Abe believes no matter how tough the situation is YOU DEAL WITH IT. TRAINING: Abe was an all American Wresting Champion in the Marines, as well as being trained in the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling. Signature Moves: [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/spear.wmv “CHARGE!”:] Rogers gets into a 3-point stance, yell's "CHAAAAAGE!", then runs nailing his opponent with a Spear. [http://www.wrestlingencyclopedia.com/Moves2/ArnSpinebuster.wmv Uncle Slam: Spinebuster Slam] Abe lifts his opponent up into the air from the front and slams them hard to the mat back-first. Great American Slam: Abe spears opponent into the corner, picks him up, and then spinebusters him into the mat. American Hammer: Abe lifts his opponent up in a military press, drops them down while grabbing his opponent around the waist, and hits a spinebuster. Broken Up: Abe military presses opponent over his head, hits an over the shoulder backbreaker, then an over the knee stomachbreaker. FINISHERS: Primary Finisher: (Body Count) Reverse F-5: Abe hoist opponent into a torture rack position, and then flings him off for a Reverse DDT. STRENGTHS: Unbelievable Power and Resilience: Once Abe hits the ring it’s almost impossible to stop him. His strength and endurance is almost second to none in the SWA as he literally manhandles his opponent’s in the ring. Both big and small opponents alike find that when they are up against the American Fighting Machine, they’re more than likely to get mowed down. WEAKNESSES: In Experience: Even though Rogers is unbelievably dominating in the ring, one must remember that his career is only less than two years. Veterans who are wise to this on a good day can catch Abe unawares, and if the plan is solid enough score a win. As the days roll by however Abe becomes more seasoned, making it more difficult if impossible for vets to get an out of the blue win on him day by day. TITLE HISTORY: BWI/SWA Undisputed Platinum Championship SWA/UWN American Championship (2 times) SWA World Tag Champion SWA/UWN Extreme Championship (7 Times) UWN Aggression Championship History: Abe Rogers is a former decorated Sergeant for the United States Marines, who served during Desert Storm. He received the Purple Heart, and discharged from the military will full honors after being severely injured by shrapnel which left permanent scars on his right chest and his now half dead left eye. After extensive rehabilitation Rogers tries to get work in the NYPD, but due to his damaged eye was not admitted into the Police Academy. For a time Abe lived off his military pension while working in construction opting to go back to college for another degree in teaching to get a better job, when a friend persuaded him to try wrestling as a career due to his past wrestling background in the military. Abe would continue his work in construction while training at the Killer Kowalski School of wrestling during the night time. Upon graduation he would hit the small circuit wrestling leagues slowly building a name for himself until he was spotted and recruited by Mr. Glenn president of the then UWN (Underground Wrestling Alliance) now SWA. Upon entering the UWN Rogers presence can be described in one phrase…a force of nature. Abe would not only capture his first title (UWN Aggression title at the time) in less then 2 months, but he went on an undefeated streak of 21 wins which would be stopped by another powerhouse known as 3BD “Big Bad Booty Daddy” who would also take the Aggression title from him. That would not stop Abe from capturing four consecutive SWA Extreme Championships, and also holding the second tier SWA American Championship twice. What would make Rogers career however in many opinion would be the revamped SWA Platinum Championship (Now the BWI Undisputed Platinum Championship). After the original UWN/VSE Platinum title was taken and made exclusive to the VSE, $ee Money aided by Mr. Glenn would introduce their version of the Platinum Championship made exclusively to the SWA. The title would be decided in a tournament that would come down to Abe Rogers and Argon, in the final match, an “I Quit” match. Rogers and Argon would battle in a brutal bloody match, where Abe would lock on an Ankle scissors lock causing Argon to mouth the words I quit making Abe then newly crowned Undisputed SWA Platinum Champion. Rogers would go onto battle the likes of $ee Money’s brother Damien in an infamous match of his own design called “War is Hell”, and $ee Money himself in his very own specialty match called a “Prison Rulez” match, not only retaining in both matches, but also being the first man to defeat $ee Money in his own specialty match. Rogers would go on for a 74 day title reign which would again be stopped by his rival competitor 3BD making him the new champion. Abe would go onto to join forces with 3BD, Nick Talon, and a new rookie powerhouse known as Jack Smith to form the Looney Bin, and take on the likes of Scorpion, Adam Essex, and their Empire stable, as well as an upstart stable comprising of former UWA wrestlers: Jesse Rollen, and Fists of Blood (Raoh and Ken Shiro). Rogers would also team with Jack Smith forming the currently undefeated tag team known as the American Wrecking Crew, and become the newly crowned SWA World Tag Champions. Having captured almost every title the SWA had to offer Abe had his sights set on the SWA World Heavyweight title itself making him the first Grand Slam Champion in the entire BWI. He would get his chance at the Lord of the Underground in the Main Event Elimination Chamber match comprising of 3BD, Jesse Rollen, Ken Shiro, Caitlin Fairchild, and the current World Champion Yuku Shiro. Battling down to just him and his ring rival and stable mate 3BD; Big Bad Booty Daddy who was also one title away from becoming the first Grand Slam Champion in the BWI would take the title on that day. Abe though disappointed lives by his motto of DEALING WITH IT, and continues on his quest to become the SWA World Champion, and the second man in the history of the BWI to become a Grand Slam Champion. Wrestler's Entrance-''' Born in the USA erupts from the PA system as Abe Rogers steps out onto the ramp way, looks around, and gives the fans a stiff salute, before heading to the ring as they cheer him on. Abe climbs a turnbuckle and gives the fans a salute before hopping do to prepare for his match. '''Submission Move: Grapevine Ankle Lock: After applying the Ankle Lock, Rogers drops down to the mat and applies a grapevine while maintaining the hold. Suplexes: 720 suplex Repeated Snap Suplexes Rolling German Suplexes: Same as a regular German suplex, except a Abe holds onto his opponent after each one and does three in a row. Head and Arm Suplex Stalling Vertical Suplex Belly-to-Belly Overhead Suplex: Grabbing his opponent from the front, Rogers lifts them up and suplexes them over his head. Belly-to-Back Overhead Suplex: Same as a regular German suplex, except instead of holding the move for a pin, the Abe tosses his opponent and releases. Drivers: Reverse Tiger Driver: Double Underhook Sit-Down Faceslam Powerbombs: Reverse Cross Powerbomb Abe hoists victim up into a reverse cross position, then drops down and nails a powerbomb. Slams: Top-rope Cobra Clutch Slam: Abe has victim in a cobra clutch on the top rope then slams him hard to the ground. Running Powerslam Strikes: Double short-arm clothesline: Abe short clotheslines victim, picks him up, and hits another vicious one turning him inside out! Rapid knee strikes: Abe double underhooks victim's arms forcing him to the ground, and batters him with knees.